Marriage Aftermath
by gHiRaHimOfThEsUrFaCe
Summary: Cute little SpaMano draft I came up with one morning at 2am! Warning: THIS IS GAY! GAY! GAY! As in it is about a GAY RELATIONSHIP! As in TWO MALES THAT LOVE EACH OTHER IN A ROMANTIC WAY AND NOT JUST AS BROS! Still not sure whether this will be a one-shot or not... HMMM!


**Hey everyone! As you can tell this and my last two stories are very different to my hilarious first Hetalia story that was a big hit! (Well, at least, to me it was!) And do to go into a bit more detail about that, I tend to lean to towards a few different genres! A few being; romantic, sexual, fluffy, and comedy! So I decided to make this cute and add a little bit of sexual tension to spice things up a bit! Just a quick warning, to all those who don't read the description of the story BEFORE READING IT AND THEN HATING ON THE AUTHOR!!! :**

**This is a _GAY_ LOVE STORY!! AS IN, _TWO_ _MALES_ IN LOVE IN A _ROMANTIC_ RELATIONSHIP!! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT DO NOT SEND ME FLAMES OR COMPLAIN ABOUT IT!!**

**You have been warned. Now...**

**Onto the storyyyyyyy~~~~**

...

Romano laughed as Spain picked him up and spun him around at a fast pace. It was as if they were in a movie. He giggled uncharacteristically as the Spaniard slowed down and then came to a stop. They kissed slowly and lovingly although Romano felt a certain something poking him in his thigh and he knew what Spain was thinking. Suddenly his curl was being rubbed in between Spain's fingers, he twitched slightly in pleasure.

They quickly slipped into the taxi, everyone cheering, "Spamano! Spamano!"

And Hungary yelled "I FUCKING SHIP IT!!" While taking too many photos until she got a message saying that she was running out of storage in iCloud for photos.

"T-Toni, per favore, wait a little before you just start- ah!" He cried out, a bit too loudly, as Spain suddenly kneed his little lover in the groin, harshly, to arouse him further. He moaned but kept as quiet as possible.

"W-We can't just have sex as soon as we get into the back of the taxi, Toni! Wait until they take us to the boat!!" He yelled, getting back into character from the unusually sunny and cheery mood he had previously been in. Spain pouted. "But Loviiiii~" he whined, "it was just getting good~"

"No! You can't just jump in the back of a taxi after we just got married and jump my bones, dammit! Stop being so fucking horny all the time, you goddamn sexy tomate bastardo!" And then he slapped a hand over his mouth after the realization of what he'd just said hit him. "Ooh, Lovi~ You think I'm sexy~?" Spain asked. "Whatever, Toni! Just shut up, goddamnit!"

He was beginning to feel a headache coming on and he didn't know why. Must've been all the damn pressure that he had been put through just to set up this thing, then recite vows, then figure out what he was gonna wear, then actually walk down the aisle, hundreds of nations clapping and 'awww'ing at him as he tried go as fast as he could to just get this thing over with as soon as possible. Then there was the final moment, and for a minute he had forgotten what he was doing there, when he was asked the question, "And do you, Lovino Vargas, take... (blah, blah, blah)... until death do you apart?"

And he lost it. He had recited this over and over. It had seemed so simple when he thought it over in his head. Yet there he was, standing at the alter, the love of his life staring at him through gorgeous, bright green eyes, waiting for the answer as if his life depended on it. Now he truly knew what people meant when they told him that, above all else, the hardest part of this journey through marriage was saying those two, oh-so-simple words.

'Oh-so-simple, my ass!' He thought to himself, looking back on what he had been thinking before the wedding. All the time he had spent preparing for the big day would be meaningless if he couldn't even say yes.

But somehow he managed to break through his fear and, with tears building in his eyes and slowly making their way down his cheeks to drip from his chin, he smiled, yes, SMILED, looking into the Spaniard's eyes as he uttered those words that soon made his lover the happiest "marido" ever.

And so that was how they ended up here. In the taxi, sexual frustration building on both ends.

Eventually they got to the boat and Romano had a flashback of Spain taking him on the boat ride and then, in the light of the sunset, asked him to marry him. And for the first time, in a long time, Romano cried. And hard, too. "Yes!" He'd said. "Of course I'll marry you, goddammit, for so long I've been waiting for this moment!!" He sobbed throwing his arms around the Spaniard's neck and they passionately kissed smiling, tears mixing with saliva but neither caring how salty the kiss had been they were just grateful for the romantic moment they had gotten to share.

And then it got heated and, well yeah... he couldn't think about it without getting turned on even the slightest bit.

'Goddammit, stupid sexy fucking tomato, ugh, cazzo, I just, I can't anymore with him...' he sat there, thoughts flooding his mind. He took a second to admire just how beautiful the scenery was as they slowly stepped into the boat. The Italian guy that was driving the boat was cute, seemingly shy too, and he stuttered softly to Lovino in a thick Italian accent, "H-Here, Va bene, prendi la mia mano..." (which translates to, "it's okay, take my hand")

Romano normally didn't try to make Spain jealous, not on purpose anyways, but he smirked and offered his hand out to the boy who guided him slowly into the boat. They chitchatted in soft Italian, and Romano could feel the angry, jealous heat radiating off of his lover in waves. Especially when the boy offered to help Spain who denied, sounding annoyed and not really bothering to make eye contact with the younger male, who looked to Lovino, a confused expression on his face, Lovino just shrugged it off and ushered him to start driving.

Romano watched Spain nonchalantly as he fumed in jealousy over the cute Italian stranger that he assumed was worming his way into Lovino's- HIS Lovino's- heart.

He huffed and turned away, angrily, as the boy tried to start up a conversation with the two. When he figured the Spaniard didn't want to talk to him, he started having a casual conversation, in Italian, with Lovino. As soon as he got into it, the boy began telling jokes, little things that made Lovino smile or giggle and it was making Antonio SEETHE in frustration. 'They are getting comfortable...' he thought, rage working its way into his head and corrupting his thoughts. He eventually said, "Hey Lovi, could you scoot over over here for one sec, por favor~?"

Romano could see what his lover was trying to do, smiled in an understanding way, and softly told the boy, "Scusami, un minuto, per favore~." (Excuse me, one minute, please). The boy nodded in understanding and focused back on the destination. "Romaaaaaa~~~~ why you so meeeeeeaaaaaannnnnn~~~~?" He moaned to his Italian lover. Romano laughed and kissed Spain on the forehead. "Ti amo, mi amore~ Per sempre!" (I love you, my love~ Forever and ever) "Inglés, Lovi~" (English, Lovi~) Spain whined, looking like a kicked puppy. "Oh, ti prego proprio l'altro giorno hai detto 'baciami per favore' in ITALIANO! perché il tuo cazzo è il tuo destino?!" (Oh, please. Just the other day you asked me to kiss you, in ITALIAN! Why the fuck are lying to me bastard?!)

"Umm... I didn't understand a word you just said, mi amor... why can't you just speak Spanish or English? It's so much easier than me trying to find words in Spanish that are close to the words you are using in Italian and then translate it into coherent sentences in Spanish!!" He whined again, clinging to Lovino. Lovino sighed and hugged him back, smiling softly. "Te amó, mi dulce novio~!" (I love you, my sweet boyfriend!)

Romano just sighed and leaned into the embrace.

"...

Ti amo, troppo, Toni." (I love you, too, Toni.)


End file.
